Zniedołężnienie emocjonalne
by TrustNo1PL
Summary: Seria, przynajmniej w założeniach, post-episode fików. Shipperowskie, ale raczej z gatunku soft, starające się zachować klimat tego paringu. Odsłona 6: Amor Fati. R&R!
1. Milagro

**N/A** Oto część pierwsza, zainspirowanej określeniem Lindsay, serii (mam nadzieję) moich post-episode fików.  
Wiecie, cukier (w tych czasach nie ma co narzekać na jego nadmiar, jak darmo dają! :P), MSR i "full of fluff", jak to na anglojęzyczni cukierkowi shipperzy mawiać zwykli.

Zaczynam od "Milagro", ponieważ nie do końca zgadzam się z przeczytanym gdzieś, dawno temu i nawet nie wiem gdzie, tekstem, że "Mulder nie wydaje się być zainteresowany tym, że Scully jest w nim zakochana". Moim skromnym zdaniem, po obejrzeniu tego odcinka niezliczoną ilość razy, Muldera bardzo obchodzi, o co chodzi Padgettowi, a zwłaszcza to, co napisał w swojej książce o Scully.

Starałam się także podejść do tego odcinka odpowiednio umieszczając go w shipperowskiej czasoprzestrzeni - czyli końcówka 6 sezonu - już mocno naładowana uczuciami, ale dopiero raczkującymi i bardzo zniedołężniałymi próbami budowania czegoś więcej. Nie ma mowy o wielkich słowach, ani gorących scenach. Jeszcze nie. ;)

Plis, Rid & Rewiu! ("Komentarze karmią Wena", jak to z kolei zwykli mawiać HP-fanfikowcy ;P)

* * *

Klęczał na podłodze swojego salonu, trzymając ją w ramionach. Nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, by ją uspokoić, płaczącą rozpaczliwie, wtuloną w niego z całej siły, więc po prostu dawał jej swoją obecność. Czuł, jak jej ciepła, lepka krew, przesiąka przez jego sweter i koszulkę.

W końcu, jego zgięty w nienaturalnej pozycji kręgosłup zaprotestował.

- Scully… - odezwał się, poruszając nieznacznie, próbując odciążyć plecy. Poczuł, jak zacieśnia swój chwyt i zaczyna drżeć, jakby w obawie przed tym, że mógłby ją puścić – Scully, muszę wstać, plecy mi za chwilę trzasną – powiedział spokojnie, głaszcząc ją po plecach – Nie zostawię cię, nie bój się…

Zluzowała chwyt, syknął cicho, prostując się. Wziął ją na ręce, po czym spróbował dźwignąć się na nogi. Lekko się zachwiał, czując skurcz w lewej, zdrętwiałej totalnie łydce, ale nie wypuścił jej z ramion.

Patrzyła na niego spod spuchniętych od płaczu powiek i otwierała już usta, ale uciszył ją spojrzeniem.

- Zaniosę cię do sypialni, dobrze? – zapytał, gdy poczuł, że znów może się ruszać. Kiwnęła głową, przymykając oczy.

Położył ją delikatnie na łóżku i wyprostował plecy. Momentalnie złapała go za rękę, ale odwróciła wzrok, jakby zawstydzona. Usiadł obok niej na materacu, zamykając jej dłoń w swoich i patrząc na nią czule.

- Scully… Czy… - nie wiedział jak sformułować pytanie. To, że jego partnerka wciąż miała serce, było dość oczywiste, ale musiał wiedzieć, co się stało.

- Nic mi nie jest, Mulder… - odparła słabym głosem, czytając jego myśli – Ja tylko…

- Krew? – dotknął jej bluzki. Popatrzyła na swoje ubrania, zaskoczona i lekko przerażona.

- Ja… Boże… - wyszeptała, patrząc na niego. Mulder widział w jej oczach narastającą panikę.

- Cśśś, spokojnie… - przytrzymał ją za ramiona – Nie krwawisz, to stara krew…

Przełknęła łzy i pokiwała głową. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Dotknął opuszkami palców jej policzka. Przymknęła oczy i przytuliła twarz do jego dłoni. Poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności zawiązują się w bolesny supeł.

Sam już nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Cała ta sprawa, Padgett… To, co napisał o Scully w swojej książce…

Mulder nie przyznał się nikomu, że to wszystko wytrąciło go z równowagi dużo bardziej, niż spodziewał się po samym sobie. Że był zwyczajnie zazdrosny. I na samą myśl o tym, że jego partnerka mogła z tym człowiekiem uprawiać seks w pokoju przez ścianę z jego mieszkaniem, była tak… Nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć, jaka właściwie. Wiedział jednak, że gdyby okazało się to prawdą, to miałby poważne problemy z powstrzymaniem się od zamordowania swego sąsiada gołymi rękoma…

- Mulder? – dobiegł go głos jego partnerki. Otworzył oczy.

- Przepraszam Scully, zamyśliłem się – uśmiechnął się lekko, wciąż głaszcząc ją po policzku. Patrzyła na niego uważnie, ale zanim zdążyła zadać pytanie odezwał się pierwszy – Musisz się przebrać i umyć…

Kiwnęła głową i spróbowała się podnieść. Pomógł jej i wstał z łóżka. Obserwowała go, jak wyjmuje z szafy szarego T-shirta, spodenki i czysty ręcznik. Odwrócił się w jej stronę i pokręcił głową, widząc jak trzęsącymi się dłońmi próbuje rozpiąć guziki bluzki. Uklęknął przed nią i uśmiechnął się zalotnie.

- Ja to zrobię… - powiedział, puszczając do niej oko. Odwzajemniła uśmiech, choć z trudem. Bez ruchu patrzyła jak pewnymi, ale delikatnymi ruchami rozpina wszystkie guziki jej białej koszuli, sztywnej od krzepnącej już krwi. Zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym wsunął dłonie pod materiał na jej ramionach i zsunął bluzkę razem z marynarką, przesuwając palcami po jej skórze.

Zadrżała lekko. Ileż to razy wyobrażała sobie tę scenę – Mulder zdejmujący z niej ubrania, delikatnie, z czułością… Choć zwykle w tych wizjach nie była to pokryta jej własną krwią bluzka kilkanaście minut po tym, jak rzekomo martwy psychochirurg próbował wyrwać jej serce…

Zauważył jej reakcję i cofnął dłonie. Spuścił wzrok, nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się od spojrzenia w miejsce, w którym spodziewał się zobaczyć krwawiącą ranę. Wypuścił powietrze z westchnieniem ulgi, ale zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co robi, jego palce przesuwały się po jej pokrytej krwią, ale nienaruszonej skórze, tuż nad brzegiem poplamionego na czerwono stanika.

- Mulder… - szepnęła, siłą zmuszając się do tego, by mu przerwać.

Cofnął rękę i przygryzł dolną wargę z zakłopotaniem na twarzy.

- Przepraszam, ja tylko… - wymamrotał, wstając i robiąc krok w tył – Umyj się i przebierz, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała, to zawołaj… - odwrócił się i wyszedł z sypialni, co bardziej przypominało ucieczkę.

Patrzyła za nim i czuła, jak serce, wciąż bijące w jej piersi, rozpada się na kawałki. Padgett tak doskonale odczytał to wszystko, a Mulder wciąż nie widział, że… że się po prostu w nim zakochała. Obok zaufania i przyjaźni, obok miłości do najlepszego przyjaciela, partnera i powiernika, wykiełkowało w niej coś ponad to, ponad regulaminy FBI i jej własne zasady. Coś, do czego nie chciała się przyznać przed samą sobą, ani przed nikim innym. Coś, co odkrył obcy jej człowiek tylko na podstawie obserwacji. Coś, czego nie chciała, by odkrył sam Mulder, bo to mogłoby zniszczyć wszystko, co z takim mozołem budowali przez 6 lat.

Potrząsnęła głową, gniewnym ruchem starła łzę, która pojawiła się w kąciku oka i wstała, biorąc ręcznik i ubrania do łazienki.

/\/\

Mulder zamknął drzwi mieszkania, wciąż otwarte na oścież i usiadł na kanapie, ale po chwili zerwał się z niej, nie mogąc wytrzymać w jednym miejscu.

- Idiota! – warknął prawie bezgłośnie – Skończony idiota!

Zaczął krążyć po pokoju, gdy tylko usłyszał szum wody pod prysznicem. Jak mógł być tak głupi? Żeby ją… obmacywać chwilę po tym, jak o mały włos nie zginęła! Nie wspominając o tym, że nie miał do tego prawa w ogóle. To jego partnerka i przyjaciółka, jedyna osoba na świecie, jaka mu została, jedyna której ufa. A on nie może powstrzymać swoich lepkich rąk!

Krążąc po pokoju jak lew w klatce, uświadomił sobie nagle, że nie wie, co stało się z Padgettem. Zerknął na ekran włączonej wciąż kamery – w jej zasięgu go nie było. Przyłożył ucho do ściany – cisza.

Tknięty nagłym przeczuciem postanowił zejść do piwnicy. Zawahał się w drzwiach mieszkania. Szum wody w łazience ucichł. Zawrócił na pięcie. Cokolwiek by się nie stało z tym gryzipiórkiem, ona była teraz ważniejsza.

- Scully? – wszedł do sypialni – Scully? – powtórzył, robiąc krok w stronę łazienki, nasłuchując – Wszystko OK? Nie potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapukał do drzwi. Gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, zaniepokoił się nie na żarty – Scully, wchodzę… - ostrzegł ją i powoli przekręcił klamkę. Gdy uchylił drzwi, dobiegło go stłumione łkanie. Ze wstrzymanym oddechem wsunął głowę i rozejrzał się po małym pomieszczeniu. W najdalszym kącie, na podłodze, siedziała Scully, obejmując kolana ramionami, trzęsąc się od płaczu.

- Scully… - wszedł do łazienki i ukucnął przed nią. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej mokrych włosów. Szloch stał się głośniejszy – Scully… - powtórzył, nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć. Rozejrzał się szybko po pomieszczeniu – zakrwawiony stanik i bluzka leżały w kącie, razem ze spodniami, które też nosiły ślady krwi i butami. Skulona na ziemi kobieta miała na sobie jego koszulkę i spodenki.

- Chodź… - szepnął, łapiąc ją za ręce. Nie chciała wstać, więc po raz kolejny wziął ją na ręce. Złapała go za szyję i przycisnęła twarz do jego ramienia. Wyniósł ją z łazienki i położył na łóżku. Ponownie złapała go za rękę.

- Proszę, zostań ze mną… - bardziej odczytał z ruchu jej ust, niż usłyszał. Kiwnął głową.

- Dobrze, ale nie płacz już – drugą dłonią starł z jej policzków łzy – Nie płacz, bo ja nie mogę tego znieść… - umilkł. Znów powiedział za dużo. Spróbował się do niej uśmiechnąć zawadiacko, ale wiedział, że mu się nie udało. Patrzyła na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Potrząsnął głową – Nic ci nie grozi już, jestem tu z tobą… - nie mógł się powstrzymać przed tym, by znów nie dotknąć jej policzka, a ona tylko przymknęła powieki i ponownie przytuliła twarz do jego dłoni.

Trwali tak w milczeniu przez kilka minut. Ona z zamkniętymi oczami, powoli uspokajająca oddech i on, wpatrzony w nią z czułością, z jaką nie pozwalał sobie na nią patrzeć, choć tak często miał ochotę.

Wreszcie wydawało mu się, że zasnęła i delikatnie spróbował wyswobodzić dłoń z jej uścisku, ale momentalnie otworzyła powieki. Uśmiechnął się, jak złapany przez matkę na próbie kradzieży ciastek chłopczyk.

- Muszę sprawdzić, co z Padgettem… - zaczął. Zacisnęła zęby i powieki, jakby z bólu – Chyba, że chcesz, bym został, to zadzwonię tylko do Biura… - dodał szybko.

- Zostań. Proszę – popatrzyła na niego błagalnie.

- OK. Pójdę więc tylko zadzwonić, dobrze?

Pokiwała głową i wypuściła jego dłoń.

- Za chwilę wracam… - wstał i wyszedł z sypialni. Słyszała, jak wybiera numer i mówi coś o piwnicy swojego domu. Przekręciła się na bok i zwinęła w pozycji embrionalnej.

W łazience nie rozsypała się z powodu wspomnień ataku faceta, który chciał jej wyrwać serce. Wiedziała, że w pokoju obok jest Mulder i czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie. Rozsypała się, gdy spojrzała na siebie w lustrze. W jego koszulce, w jego łazience, z mokrymi włosami… Ile razy chciała, by tak wyglądał każdy jej wieczór i poranek, by mogła budzić się rano przy nim, wtulona w jego ramiona, a potem brać prysznic, ubrać się w jego koszulkę i wrócić do sypialni, uśmiechając się do niego na przywitanie.

Nierealność tych marzeń, zestawiona z wyimaginowanym romansem z Padgettem, Mulder nierozumiejący, że to w nim jest zakochana – wszystko to sprawiło, że skuliła się na posadzce i płakała. A on myślał, że to przez atak jakiegoś psychopaty…

Wrócił do sypialni po rozmowie ze Skinnerem i miejscowym posterunkiem policji. Skinnerowi powiedział, że jutro żadne z nich nie przyjdzie do pracy, ale że zda mu wstępny raport telefonicznie, oraz że zlecił już poszukiwania Philipa Padgetta policji, a zacząć mają od kotłowni jego kamienicy, gdzie po raz ostatni widział pisarza.

Widok skulonej na jego łóżku partnerki ścisnął mu serce. Podszedł do niej cicho, w razie gdyby zasnęła, ale spojrzała na niego dziwnie, drżąc na całym ciele.

- Zimno mi… - wymamrotała. Westchnął.

- Wchodź pod kołdrę – pomógł jej wydobyć przykrycie spod jej ciała i otulił ją troskliwie, unikając patrzenia jej w oczy. Za to ona przyglądała mu się bacznie.

- Zawiadomiłeś kogo trzeba? – odezwała się, by przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

- Tak. Skinner dał nam jutro dzień wolnego… - usiadł na brzegu materaca.

- Co się właściwie stało po tym, jak wybiegłeś z mieszkania? Znalazłeś Padgetta? – zapytała. Kiwnął głową.

- Próbował spalić swoją powieść… Twierdził, że Naciamento był w u niego w mieszkaniu i powiedział mu, jakie ma być zakończenie. Przeczytałem kilka ostatnich linijek… - głos mu się załamał. Dopiero, gdy emocje opadły, uświadomił sobie, że czytał wtedy opis jej śmierci. O jej martwym ciele i bijącym wciąż sercu leżącym na dywanie jego salonu. Zacisnął powieki.

- Co w nich było? – ciekawość wzięła górę nad strachem, choć już domyślała się, co tam było. Dotknęła jego dłoni.

- Twoja śmierć.

Zapadła cisza.

- Mulder, ja… - zaczęła, ale przerwało im pukanie do drzwi. Mulder spojrzał na nią przepraszająco i wstał.

- Zaraz wrócę. Odpoczywaj.

/\/\

Nie słyszała o czym rozmawia, ale gdy wrócił po kilku minutach, był blady i wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

- Co się stało? – uniosła się lekko na łokciu.

- Znaleźli Padgetta… Martwego. W kotłowni na dole… - Mulder stał w połowie drogi od drzwi do łóżka i przyglądał się jej reakcji. Przełknęła ślinę.

- Czy on…

- Tak. Wygląda… - zawahał się – Wygląda jakby sam wyrwał sobie serce…

Zamknęła oczy. Poczuła, jak głaszcze ją po plecach. Stał nad nią.

- Muszę tam iść… Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej… - szepnął – Przepraszam…

- Wiem. Idź. Nic mi nie będzie – uścisnęła jego dłoń, próbując zapewnić go, że wszystko z nią w porządku – Zmień tylko ten sweter… jest we krwi – pokazała palcem i uśmiechnęła się smutno.

Kiwnął głową. Pochylił się i pocałował jej skroń.

- Spróbuj zasnąć. Niedługo wrócę – szepnął.

/\/\

Drgnęła, gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi mieszkania. Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, próbując opanować lęk. Dla odwrócenia uwagi od wspomnienia ataku, zaczęła rozmyślać nad książką i rozdziałami poświęconymi jej osobie. Czy naprawdę mogłaby zakochać się w nieznajomym facecie i pójść z nim do łóżka? Wydawało się jej to mało prawdopodobne, ale może właśnie dlatego, że już była zakochana. I choćby miała do końca życia udawać, że nie czuje do Muldera nic, poza przyjaźnią, to nie zdradziłaby go w ten sposób. W żaden.

Ale cała reszta… Dużo było w niej prawdy. Zbyt dużo, jak na jej gust. Zwłaszcza, że wszystko to przeczytał Mulder. Miała tylko nadzieję, że on nie wziął tego na poważnie…

/\/\

Wrócił po niemal godzinie, gdy w końcu zrobiono całą dokumentację fotograficzną i spakowano ciało. Zamknął cicho drzwi i zrzucił buty w przedpokoju. Wszedł do sypialni i zbliżył się do łóżka. Spała. Osunął się na kolana i przytulił głowę jej dłoni, jak kiedyś w szpitalu, gdy bał się, że ją straci, gdy nie umiał jej pomóc. Dziś też mało brakowało i nawet nie był pewien, co ją uratowało. Miał jednak przeczucie, że nie on… To Padgett, paląc swoją powieść, unicestwił postać, którą wcześniej sam stworzył. W ostatecznym rozrachunku to ten facet uratował Scully, nie on…

I wyglądało na to, że jego już eks-sąsiad, znał lepiej jego partnerkę, niż on, po 6 latach wspólnej pracy. To, co Padgett napisał o Scully… zaskoczyło go, ale swoją prawdziwością. I zbiło z tropu, bo on do tej pory nie wpadł na większość z tych rzeczy, jakie zauważył pisarz. Oczywiście, wiedział, że Scully to piękna kobieta. Kochał ją od lat. Jak przyjaciółkę, ale też jak kobietę, która nigdy nie będzie jego, bo dla niej był przyjacielem, nie kochankiem.

Ziarno niepewności zasiało jednak coś innego. Stwierdzenie, że Scully już jest zakochana. W głębi serca wiedział, co to może oznaczać, ale bał się nawet o tym myśleć. Bo gdyby okazało się, że zrobił z siebie durnia, wierzeniem w to, że to w nim jest zakochana, nie mógłby spojrzeć jej w oczy. A bez tego jego życie straciłoby sens.

Nagle poczuł, jak jej dłoń głaszcze go po włosach. Czule, delikatnie. Zdusił w sobie jęknięcie i bez ruchu poddawał się tej pieszczocie.

- Mulder… - szepnęła. Podniósł głowę, zmuszając się niemal, by zabrać głowę spod jej palców – Mulder…

- Cśśś… Wszystko będzie dobrze… - wyszeptał w odpowiedzi, patrząc na nią.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Wiem.

- Obudziłem cię, przepraszam.

Pogłaskała go po policzku.

- Śpij, musisz odpocząć – uścisnął jej dłoń. I zaczął się podnosić.

- Zostań… Przytul mnie – poprosiła, nie patrząc na niego. Uśmiechnął się. Przesunęła się, robiąc mu miejsce. Położył się obok, niepewny, co dalej robić, ale zadecydowała za niego. Przysunęła się do niego całym ciałem i schowała twarz w zagłębienie między szyją a ramieniem. Westchnął lekko i objął ją.

Leżeli tak przez chwilę w ciszy, ciesząc się swoją bliskością. Mulder zanurzył twarz w jej, jeszcze lekko wilgotne, włosy, które pachniały jego szamponem i przymknął oczy.

/\/\

Obudził się o świcie. Chciał się przeciągnąć, ale przeszkodę stanowiło wtulone w niego ciało kobiety. Potrząsnął lekko głową i spojrzał na nią. Burza rudych włosów zakrywała dużą część jej twarzy – tą, która nie była wtulona w jego tors. Obejmowała go w pasie, jakby bała się, że jej ucieknie. Jego lewa ręka, nieco zdrętwiała, przygarniała ją do niego opiekuńczym gestem.

Odgarnął prawą dłonią delikatnie włosy z jej policzka – poruszyła się, ale nie obudziła. Przyglądał się jej przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając, jak ma się zachować. Wyswobodzić się z jej objęć i uciec, a potem udawać, że nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, czy zostać, ciesząc się każdą chwilą, w której była tak blisko? I narazić się na niezręczną rozmowę o tym, że są przyjaciółmi, że przepisy FBI i tak dalej…

Nie zdążył podjąć decyzji, bo nagle poczuł, że Scully wciąga głęboko powietrze i przeciąga się lekko. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, by zamknąć oczy i udawać, że wciąż śpi, pozostawiając jej wybór zachowania, ale nie mógł zmusić się, by oderwać od niej wzrok.

Mruknęła coś niezrozumiale, wciąż nie podnosząc głowy.

- Scully? – odezwał się niepewnie. Westchnęła – Jeśli chcesz jeszcze pospać, to nie krępuj się – powiedział, uśmiechając się, choć żołądek miał gdzieś w okolicach gardła.

Powoli, jakby niechętnie, podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie będąc tego świadom, wstrzymał oddech, czekając na to, co zrobi jego partnerka. Ale Scully zdawała się być tak samo zdenerwowana i niepewna, jak on.

Po chwili milczenia przymknęła oczy i ponownie westchnęła. Nie mógł opanować impulsu, który kazał mu dotknąć opuszkami palców jej ciepłego, gładkiego policzka. Zadrżała lekko i nieznacznie się uśmiechnęła, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami. Przytuliła twarz do jego dłoni. Coś w jego wnętrzu jęknęło boleśnie.

- Scully… - szepnął, czując, że za chwilę zbliży się do granicy, której przekroczyć nie mógł. Nie chciał. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Pokręciła głową, otwierając oczy, ale nie odrywając się od jego dłoni.

- Nic nie mów, Mulder – powiedziała pewnym, ale cichym głosem. Zdziwił się, gdy ponownie złożyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, tuż nad sercem. Zaczęła drżeć, więc instynktownie przytulił ją mocniej do siebie. Nie protestowała, tylko przywarła do niego mocno, niemal rozpaczliwie. Głaskał ją po włosach, czując mrowienie w palcach i zastanawiał się, co to wszystko ma znaczyć. Czy mogło to oznaczać, że o zakochaniu w nim mówił Padgett, czy po prostu szukała w nim oparcia jak w przyjacielu i uciszyła go, bojąc się, że zacznie rozmowę na temat, który nie istnieje.

- Scully… - spróbował ponownie, nie przerywając pieszczoty.

- Mulder, odpuść – poprosiła, nie podnosząc głowy – Po prostu… Wszystko jest w porządku. Naprawdę. Chyba, że chcesz, bym sobie poszła… - zaczęła się podnosić, ale szybkim ruchem zamknął ją w objęciach.

Wiedział, co chciała mu powiedzieć. Wiedział, że z premedytacją uznała jego próby rozmowy o spaniu w swoich objęciach, za pytania dotyczące jej samopoczucia, o których, szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle nie pomyślał. Wiedział, co to wszystko znaczyło. Uśmiechnął się, czując, że nieprzyjemne uczucie w jego wnętrznościach znacząco zmalało.

- Nie chcę. Zostań. Masz rację. Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku.


	2. Fight the Future część 1

**N/A **Brakuje chronologii w tych moich post-ep fikach, ale jak komuś to przeszkadza, to może przeczytać sobie po kolei ;) Całość w założeniach ma się trzymać kupy i serialowego kanonu. Co wyszło/wyjdzie - się okaże.

Część I tego, co chciałabym napisać wokoło Fight The Future. Czy i kiedy pojawi się część II – nie umiem powiedzieć.

Mimo tych wszystkich żartów i niejasności co do powrotu Muldera i Scully z Antarktydy, mi nie fakt braku paliwa spędzał sen z powiek (bo wydawało mi się logiczne takie rozwiązanie problemu, jakie proponuję w tym fiku), tylko to, że jeśli jest lato na półkuli północnej, to na Antarktydzie panuje noc polarna... ;P Prawda? ;)

Tak czy owak - moje "Scully's POV" na sceny arktyczne.

* * *

Trzymałam go w ramionach, tuląc twarz w jego mokre włosy.

Przyszedł po mnie.

Nie wiedziałam co się stało. Ani gdzie byliśmy. Na pewno nie w Waszyngtonie, tym bardziej nie w holu mieszkania Muldera. Było mi zimno. Zauważyłam brak butów, po chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że mam na sobie tylko kurtkę i narciarskie spodnie. Jak przez mgłę przypominałam sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Mulder powtarzający, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ubierający mnie w swoje ubrania, niosący mnie na rękach... Sądząc po bólu żeber musiał robić mi masaż serca. Pamiętałam jego strach i gorączkowe ponaglanie mnie do ucieczki. Nie byłam pewna przed czym uciekaliśmy, ale wiedziałam jedno – znów mnie uratował. Przyszedł po mnie. Jak zawsze.

Na skroni miał ranę. Wyglądała na postrzałową. Kiedy i kto do niego strzelał? Na dodatek w głowę. Ile właściwie czasu minęło od tego, jak użądliła mnie ta cholerna pszczoła?

/\

- Mulder... – odsunęłam na bok wszystkie wątpliwości i pytania. Było mi coraz zimniej, wiatr zacinał, niosąc śnieg i drobinki lodu. Chyba miałam odmrożoną twarz, bo niemal nie czułam ich na skórze. Musieliśmy się stąd wydostać. Gdziekolwiek byśmy nie byli –Mulder, proszę, obudź się – z trudem obróciłam go twarzą w moją stronę. Sądząc po zaroście na jego twarzy minęły góra 3 dni odkąd rozmawialiśmy w jego mieszkaniu, ale równie dobrze mogły to być całe tygodnie, jak podczas mojego uprowadzenia. Pochyliłam się nad nim, mówiąc mu wprost do ucha – Mulder, obudź się, musimy się stąd wynosić...

Poruszył się lekko i po chwili otworzył oczy. Pogłaskałam go po policzku. Jego rozbiegany wzrok w końcu skupił się na mojej twarzy.

- Scully? – wychrypiał ledwo słyszalnie – Nic ci nie jest?

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Cały Mulder. Ledwo odzyskał przytomność, a już pyta o moje samopoczucie.

- Chyba nie – odpowiedziałam, wciąż głaszcząc go po włosach i twarzy – Mulder, gdzie my jesteśmy?

- Antarktyda... – mruknął, przymykając oczy, jakby zupełnie niezauważając zacinającego śniegu i okoliczności, w których się znajdowaliśmy.

- Co? – niemal wykrzyknęłam. Spojrzał na mnie z lekkim rozbawieniem. No tak, faktycznie, strasznie zabawna chwila.

- Dłuższa historia... – zaczął się podnosić do pozycji siedzącej – Musimy się stąd wydostać... – podniósł się ostrożnie, lekko chwiejąc na nogach. Wyciągnął do mnie rękę – Chodź. Niedaleko jest nasz powóz – mrugnął okiem.

Podniosłam się z trudem z jego pomocą i od razu zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie będzie lekko. Rzeczonego „powozu" nie było w zasięgu mojego wzroku, kilka metrów za nami ziała ogromna przepaść, Bóg wie po czym, wiatr targał wściekle moimi mokrymi włosami, a za duża kurtka i spodnie Muldera były zupełnie przemoczone, nie wspominając o skarpetach, które miałam na stopach. Było mi koszmarnie zimno i czułam się przeraźliwie słaba. Mulder, jakby czytając w moich myślach, objął mnie ramionami i przycisnął do siebie.

- Nie martw się, będzie dobrze – wyszeptał gdzieś przy moim uchu – Może nie wygląda to zbyt dobrze teraz, ale gwarantuje ci, że damy radę...

- Wiem – kiwnęłam głową wtuloną w jego tors.

- Dasz radę iść? – zapytał, odsuwając mnie od siebie i nakładając mi na głowę kaptur kurtki.

- Sprawdźmy... – odparłam. Uśmiechnął się lekko i wskazał głową kierunek.

/\

Nieokreślony czas później ujrzałam wreszcie ciemną plamkę pojazdu śnieżnego. Podpierając się na słaniającym się tylko nieco mniej ode mnie Mulderze, podążałam z nim przez śnieg bez ani jednego słowa. Jeszcze będzie czas na rozmowy. I na pytanie – ile czasu minęło od wydarzeń na korytarzu... Pragnąc odwrócić uwagę od odmrożonych stóp, palącego bólu w klatce piersiowej i chęci położenia się w tym śniegu i pozostania tu na zawsze, próbowałam przypomnieć sobie co wydarzyło się pomiędzy dostaniem przydziału do Utah, a chwilą, gdy ujrzałam Muldera wyciągającego mnie z lodowatej wody. Wspomnienia powróciły nagłą falą, jakby wskoczywszy na swoje miejsce, i poczułam, że miękną mi kolana. Nie przez zmęczenie.

Mulder mówiący mi, że uczyniłam z niego człowieka, że zawdzięcza mi wszystko, że nie chce i nie umie szukać Prawdy beze mnie. Mulder chcący mnie pocałować. I moje przyzwolenie, by to zrobił. Przymknęłam oczy, na wspomnienie jego oddechu tak blisko moich ust.

- Scully? – spojrzał na mnie i zatrzymał się nagle – Scully, wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się czujesz? – obrócił mnie twarzą do siebie i trzymając za ramiona, potrząsnął lekko. Uśmiechnęłam się w odpowiedzi. Zaskoczony, odwzajemnił uśmiech, przyglądając mi się z ciekawością – Co?

Potrząsnęłam głową, wciąż się uśmiechając. To było silniejsze ode mnie.

- Potem, Mulder – odwróciłam głowę – Porozmawiamy potem – ruszyłam przed siebie. Po chwili dołączył do mnie, znów zarzucając sobie na szyję moje ramię i obejmując mnie w pasie.

- Właściwie dlaczego zostawiłeś ten traktor tak daleko? – zapytałam, gdy Mulder otworzył drzwiczki kabiny uśmiechając się z ulgą. Uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy.

- Wchodź, ogrzejemy się nieco – zignorował pytanie i podsadził mnie. Wcisnęłam się do kabiny, Mulder wsiadł za mną i zatrzasnął drzwi. Usiadł obok mnie na siedzeniu.

- Mulder? – czułam w powietrzu, że coś jest nie tak. Odpalił silnik, który zaskoczył za trzecim razem i wskazał palcem zegar. No tak. Ze wszystkich możliwych problemów z wydostaniem się z lodowej pustyni, nas musiał dotyczyć ten najbardziej idiotyczny – brak paliwa.

- Dlatego – popatrzył na mnie dziwnie, jakby przepraszająco. „Jakby", bo było w tym spojrzeniu coś wyzywającego, jakby czekał na naganę.

Nie wytrzymałam. Roześmiałam się na cały głos, na ile pozwalało mi na to zachrypnięte gardło i ból w klatce piersiowej. Mulder patrzył na mnie, totalnie zdezorientowany.

- Mulder... – wykrzusiłam z siebie po chwili – Jedź, póki masz resztkę tego paliwa... – i znów zaniosłam się śmiechem. Mój partner potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową i zaczął zawracać.

- Scully... Ja naprawdę nigdy nie zrozumiem kobiet... – odezwał się w końcu, gdy mój śmiech przeszedł w chichot. Chichot, który zaczynał niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do granicy płaczu. Zmęczone, przemarźnięte ciało zaczęło protestować, unieruchomione w pomieszczeniu, którego jedyną zaletą był brak wiatru i śniegu, bo temperatura nie była ani odrobinę wyższa, niż na zewnątrz. Świadomość, że za chwilę skończy nam się paliwo, nie była zbyt pocieszająca.

Po chwili płakałam już, wtulona twarzą w jego ramię. W tym samym momencie silnik, który i tak pracował wyjątkowo nierówno, zakrzusił się parę razy i zgasł, a pojazd zastygł bez ruchu.

Mulder zaklął i uderzył pięścią w kierownicę, aż chrupnęły kości dłoni. Złapałam go za rękę, syknął lekko z bólu, zaciskając zęby z wściekłości i bezsilności.

- Przestań – powiedziałam, masując delikatnie jego zimną dłoń, momentalnie zapominając o płaczu. Spojrzał na mnie łagodnie.

- Przepraszam... – szepnął, patrząc na moje palce przesuwające się po kostkach jego dłoni – Znów nawaliłem...

- Nie gadaj głupstw, Mulder – zganiłam go łagodnie, nie patrząc mu w oczy – Przyszedłeś po mnie, uratowałeś po raz nie wiem który... – gardło zacisnęło mi się boleśnie. Przełknęłam z trudem łzy. Milczał, ale czułam jak zaczyna drżeć. Nie wiedziałam, czy z zimna, czy z emocji. Najprawdopodobniej z obu tych powodów. Westchnęłam i przytuliłam go do siebie. Objął mnie ramionami, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie między moją szyją, a ramieniem.

- Skąd masz ten pojazd? – zapytałam po kilku minutach ciszy, gdy zaświtała mi w głowie myśl. Mulder podniósł nagle głowę. Widziałam w jego spojrzeniu, że wpadł na ten sam pomysł.

- No tak. Przecież wyjadą na poszukiwania, kiedy nie wrócę zbyt długo... – popatrzył mi w oczy – Jesteś genialna, partnerko.

Uśmiechnęłam się, przyciskając się do niego kurczowo. Nie chciałam psuć jego radości wątpliwością, czy nie zamarźniemy do czasu, gdy pracownicy jakiejś stacji badawczej wyruszą nam na ratunek...

/\

Nie rozmawialiśmy wiele, tuląc się do siebie maksymalnie mocno, oboje drżąc z zimna. Wiedziałam, że długo tak nie pociągniemy i najpewniej znajdą nasze zamarźnięte ciała, skulone w kabinie śnieżnego traktora, czy jak to tam się nazywa. Odezwałam się dopiero, gdy jego oddech zaczął zwalniać.

- Mulder?

- Mhym?

- Nie śpij... Nie możemy zasnąć... – mamrotałam w jego tors.

- Jestem zmęczony... – odparł słabym głosem – Tak bardzo zmęczony...

- Wiem, Mulder, ale nie możesz spać. Mów do mnie. Zaśpiewaj coś, żebym wiedziała, że nie śpisz – powtórzyłam jego słowa sprzed kilku miesięcy. Zachichotał lekko.

- Ty jesteś w tym lepsza... – mruknął. Czułam, jak się uśmiecha, z twarzą wciąż wtuloną w moją szyję. Jego ciepły oddech ogrzewał niewielki fragment skóry, ale dawał wewnętrzne ciepło, które trzymało mnie przy życiu.

- No nie wiem... ktoś tu całkiem ładnie śpiewa również, zwłaszcza naćpany...

- Nie śpiewałem tego! – podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie z udawanym oburzeniem. Prychnęłam kpiąco i spowrotem schowałam twarz w jego bezrękawniku. Pogłaskał mnie po zamarźniętych włosach i westchnął lekko. Nasunął mi kaptur na głowę.

- Wolałam twój oddech... – odezwałam się nieśmiało. Zamarł bez ruchu na chwilę. Bez słowa zsunął go i znów poczułam ciepły powiew na skórze, tym razem dużo bliżej. Drgnęłam, gdy dotknął zimnym czubkiem nosa mojej szyi. Po chwili musnął ją ustami, tylko odrobinę cieplejszymi od nosa. Przycisnęłam się do niego jeszcze mocniej, zacieśnił uścisk swoich ramion wokół mnie. Jego usta pozostały na mojej skórze.

/\

- Mulder... – poruszyłam się, czując, że zdrętwiały mi wszystkie mięśnie – Mulder?

- Nie śpię, Scully, nie śpię... – wymamrotał.

- Mulder, ile czasu minęło od naszej rozmowy w twoim mieszkaniu? – musiałam go jakoś rozbudzić.

- Niecałe 3 dni... – mówiąc, wciąż dotykał wargami mojego karku, powodując, że dreszcze niemające związku z zimnem, przebiegały raz po raz wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa.

- 3 dni? – powtrzórzyłam, zdziwiona – W 3 dni zostałeś postrzelony w głowę, dostałeś się na Antarktydę i uratowałeś mnie z...

- Statku kosmicznego – dokończył za mnie. Znów czułam jego uśmiech. Postanowiłam rozmowę o tym odłożyć na ciekawsze okoliczności.

- I to wszystko w 3 dni? – też się uśmiechałam.

- I jeszcze parę innych drobiazgów...

- W to nie wątpię... Kto do ciebie strzelał?

- Nie wiem. Kiedy... straciłaś przytomność po tym użądleniu przez pszczołę, ktoś przechwycił mój telefon o pomoc. Sanitariusz podstawionej karetki wypalił mi w łeb, gdy próbowałem dowiedzieć się, do jakiego szpitala cię zabierają... – głos mu zadrżał, uścisnęłam go uspokajająco – Obudziłem się kilka godzin później w szpitalu, ze Strzelcami i Skinnerem nad głową... Wymknęłem się w garniturze Bayersa, by znaleźć Kurtzweila, ale zamiast jego, natrafiłem na tego gościa z angielskim akcentem, który pracuje z Palaczem. Pracował. Dał mi szczepionkę dla Ciebie, namiary na miejsce, gdzie ukryto statek... Powiedział, że mam 48 godzin. Potem zastrzelił swojego kierowcę... i wyleciał w powietrze wraz z limuzyną... – urwał i przełknął ślinę – To skandaliczne, ale wiesz, że nie ma bezpośrednich połączeń lotniczych na Antarktydę? – spróbował zażartować, ale głos mu się łamał.

- Mulder... – podniosłam głowę i odsunęłam się od niego na tyle, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. W oczach miał łzy – Mulder... – powtórzyłam, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Oparł czoło na moim czole i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Uderzyło mnie podobieństwo do sytuacji, którą nam przerwała ta cholerna pszczoła. Serce przyśpieszyło mi w klatce piersiowej w mgnieniu oka.

- Bałem się, że nie zdążę... że cię stracę... – wyszeptał.

Otworzyłam usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, ale do moich uszu dobiegł warkot. Mulder też go usłyszał, bo podniósł głowę, wyjrzał przez przednią szybę i po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc na mnie.

- Znaleźli nas.


	3. Fight the Future część 2

**N/A** Tak więc, przy okazji sesji, natchniona Weną, stworzyłam drugą (i ostatnią) część post-ep'a do Fight The Future. Tym razem z punktu widzenia Muldera. Muszę przyznać, że pisało mi się dużo gorzej, próbując myśleć jak on. Pewnie dlatego, że jest facetem, na dodatek bardzo specyficznym. Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się to zrobić w sposób akceptowalny.

Położyłam nacisk na mulderowe podejście do Scully – w sposób, w jaki ja je widzę na przełomie 5 i 6 sezonu. To był trudny okres dla nich, wydaje mi się. Z jednej strony bardzo się do siebie zbliżają po Reduxach i późniejszych wydarzeniach z „The Red and The Black" , po Emily i po wyznaniu z „Folie a Deux", a z drugiej – w Scully narasta rozdarcie między podążaniem za Mulderem, a chęcią założenia własnej rodziny i ustabilizowania się. Sam Mulder może jeszcze nie określa swoich uczuć do Scully jako miłość, ale już nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niej. Jednocześnie jest okropnym egoistą i nie próbuje nawet niczego z tym zrobić.

W tym właśnie momencie ich związku przydarza się nam FTF i słynna „hallway scene". Jestem pewna, że z ich zniedołężnieniem emocjonalnym, nie porozmawiali o tym głębiej, tłumacząc sobie to na różne sposoby. Ale nie byliby Mulderem i Scully, żeby porozmawiali ;)

* * *

Niewiele pamiętam z tego, w jaki sposób udało nam się wydostać z Antarktydy. Gdy tylko ekipa poszukiwawcza z australijskiej stacji badawczej zabrała nas, na wpół zamarzniętych, do swoich ratraków, straciłem przytomność. Zdążyłem jednak zapobiec rozdzieleniu mnie ze Scully, stanowczo odmawiając wypuszczenia jej z ramion i trzymając ją na kolanach w kabinie wracającego po swoich śladach Snowcat'a.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – wymamtotałem w jej ucho i zapadła ciemność.

Australijczycy nie zadawali wielu pytań, jak na przykład cisnącego się na usta: „co po środku lodowej pustyni robiła naga rudowłosa kobieta, którą, ubraną w jego ubrania, trzymał w ramionach na wpół zamarźnięty agent FBI z dziurą po kuli w głowie". Wlali w nas ogromne ilości gorącej herbaty, zmusili do wzięcia ciepłych kąpieli, nafaszerowali jakimiś lekami i położyli do łóżek, wzywając przez radio najbliższą amerykańską stację badawczą i pytając, co mają z nami zrobić.

Większość naszego oczekiwania na transport przespaliśmy. Budziłem się co kilka godzin, targany złymi przeczuciami, ale gdy tylko widziałem obok siebie śpiącą spokojnie Scully, zamykałem oczy i opadałem na poduszkę. Była bezpieczna. Żywa i bezpieczna, blisko mnie.

Odrzucałem natrętne myśli pojawiające się w mej głowie podczas dłuższych chwil przytomności. Te dotyczące jej przeniesienia do Salt Lake City i faktu, że złożyła wymówienie z FBI. Nie chciałem przyjąć do wiadomości, że zostałem sam w Archiwum X. A jednocześnie wiedziałem, że tak musi być, że nie mogę znów jej narażać, nie mogę pozwolić na to, by straciła życie lub zdrowie przez moją misję. Zbyt wiele znaczyła dla mnie ta drobna rudowłosa kobieta, bym miał patrzeć na to, jak umiera w imię moich prywatnych przekonań. Cała moja praca, całe Archiwum, rządowe spiski, kosmici planujący inwazję – wszystko to nie miało dla mnie najmniejszego znaczenia, gdy leżałem w łóżku na końcu świata, patrząc na jej czerwoną, odmrożoną twarz, popękane usta i podkrążone oczy. Tak mało brakowało, by umarła tylko dlatego, że zaciągnąłem ją do tego absurdalnego ula. Moje życie nie miało dla mnie wielkiej wartości, ale jej nie mogłem stracić.

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, nim przyleciał po nas samolot, którym dostaliśmy się do Australii. W Melbourne czekali na nas pracownicy ambasady amerykańskiej, którzy, pozdrawiając nas od A.D. Skinnera, zapakowali nas do samolotu do Sydney, skąd polecieliśmy do Los Angeles, a stamtąd do Waszyngtonu.

Scully spała przez większość czasu, wyczerpana bardziej, niż ja. Wirus, którym została zarażona, wycieńczył ją poważnie i bałem się, czy nie spowodował jakiś trwałych uszczerbków na jej zdrowiu, choć zapewniała mnie, że czuje się dobrze i jest tylko zmęczona. Gdy wylatywaliśmy z Sydney ziewnęła szeroko, uśmiechając się do mnie przepraszająco.

- Nie krępuj się, śpij – odwzajemniłem uśmiech. Schyliłem się, by odchylić oparcie jej fotela, ale złapała mnie za rękę. Spojrzałem na nią pytająco. Bez słowa podniosła dzielący nasze fotele podłokietnik i oparła głowę na moim ramieniu, przysuwając się lekko. Poczułem, jak w moim brzuchu szaleje stado motyli i westchnąłem lekko. Co ja zrobię bez niej, pomyślałem, z ukłuciem paniki, które szybko pozbawiło motyle życia. Scully popatrzyła na mnie pytająco. Potrząsnąłem głową i objąłem ją jedną ręką, kładąc jej głowę z powrotem na moim ramieniu.

- Śpij – szepnąłem w jej ucho i pocałowałem ją w skroń. Odnalazła moją drugą dłoń i splotła swoje palce z moimi.

- Dziękuję – odparła cicho, przysuwając się do mnie mocniej.

Na lotnisku w Waszyngtonie czekali na nas Strzelcy i Skinner. Frohike wyglądał, jakby się miał rozpłakać ze szczęścia na widok Scully, a ta, widząc jego minę, przytuliła go krótko i poklepała po plecach, śmiejąc się lekko. Potem wymieniła uściski z Byersem i Langly'em, na końcu podchodząc do Skinnera, stojącego lekko z tyłu z mieszaniną rozbawienia i ulgi na twarzy.

- Agentko Scully... – odezwał się – Cieszę się, że wróciłaś cała i zdrowa.

Scully objęła go, ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu i uśmiechając się, odrzekła:

- Też się cieszę, Dyrektorze.

Przyglądałem się scenie z jakimś mało męskim wzruszeniem wewnątrz. Kiedy Frohike otrząsnął się po bliskim spotkaniu ze Scully i podszedł do mnie, obejmując mnie swoimi krótkimi ramionami, byłem bliski rozpłakania się. Byers, widząc to, odciągnął swego najniższego kumpla i poklepał mnie po ramieniu.

- Dobra robota, Mulder.

- Szczerze mówiąc, mieliśmy wątpliwości, czy ci się uda – dodał Langly, ściskając moją dłoń.

- Wielkie dzięki – burknąłem, udając oburzenie, choć wiedziałem, że to ich sposób na złożenie gratulacji.

- Agencie Mulder... – Skinner podszedł do mnie, wyciągając dłoń – Cieszę się, że ci się udało, Mulder, naprawdę się cieszę...

Kiwnąłem mu głową, odwzajemniając mocny uścisk dłoni.

Scully patrzyła na nas z miną, którą określiłbym jako zdeterminowanie. Nie zdążyłem zastanowić się nad tym niespodziewanym wyrazem jej twarzy, bo Strzelcy otoczyli ją ciasnym kręgiem, wypytując o samopoczucie. Dzielnie twierdziła, że wszystko jest w porządku i musi tylko trochę odpocząć, i wyleczyć przeziębienie, które na pewno ją dopadnie. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło nam przekonanie jej, że powinna udać się do szpitala na badania. Zgodziła się dopiero, gdy i ja powiedziałem, że dam się przebadać.

/\

Dwudniowa obserwacja nie wykazała nic poważnego, poza katarem i odmrożeniami skóry twarzy, dłoni i stóp, które jednak goiły się dobrze. Po wirusie nie znaleziono ani śladu. Wyszliśmy ze Scully ze szpitala razem, choć chcieli mnie zatrzymać dłużej z powodu tego postrzału. Wypisałem się na własne żądanie, nie zważając na jej ostre protesty.

- Dotarłem na Antarktydę, wyciągnąłem cię ze statku kosmicznego i wróciłem do Stanów w 5 dni, naprawdę nic mi nie jest – zapewniłem ją z półuśmieszkiem na twarzy. Pokręciła z powątpiewaniem głową, ale nic nie odpowiedziała.

/\

- Chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać... – zaczęła, gdy zatrzymałem samochód pod jej domem. Nie patrzyła na mnie, wbijając wzrok we własne kolana, na których kurczowo zaciskała dłonie. Poczułem ukłucie paniki. Wiedziałem, że czeka nas rozmowa, ale wciąż się do niej nie przygotowałem, choć w szpitalu próbowałem ułożyć przemowę wyjaśniającą to wszystko, co powiedziałem wtedy w holu przed moim mieszkaniem. Miałem zamiar ładnie ubrać w słowa to, że przede wszystkim chcę by była szczęśliwa, i że osiągnie to tylko uciekając ode mnie, ale nie mogłem się na to zdobyć. I nie wiedziałem, czy bardziej z tchórzostwa, czy egoizmu.

- Jutro mam przesłuchanie w FBI... – usłyszałem jej głos. Serce podeszło mi do gardła. Może wcale nie chciała rozmawiać o TAMTYM wieczorze. Może w ogóle nie pamiętała tego, co się wtedy stało, co jej powiedziałem? W sumie to było nawet prawdopodobne, sądząc po traumie, jaka się wtedy zaczęła. Lodowata bryła opadła mi na dno żołądka, gdy uświadomiłem sobie również, że nie pamiętała, że prawie ją pocałowałem, ani całej tej mojej patetycznej przemowy. Tego, że pozwoliłaby mi się pocałować – byłem tego pewien – gdyby nie ta cholerna pszczoła.

Nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić. Z jednej strony rozpaczliwie pragnąłem, by pamiętała, a z drugiej – tak było bezpieczniej. Nie ujawniać jej swoich uczuć, nie zdradzać, że nie umiem bez niej żyć. By było jej łatwiej odejść, by nie chciała ze mną zostać z litości, czy poczucia obowiązku.

- Mulder? – usłyszałem jej głos jakby dobiegał zza ściany. Spojrzałem na Scully nieprzytomnie.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się – próbowałem się uśmiechnąć. Patrzyła na mnie czujnie.

- Słyszałeś co powiedziałam? – uniosła lekko brew.

- Musimy porozmawiać, bo jutro masz przesłuchanie – powtórzyłem jej słowa, mając niejasne wrażenie, że to nie wszystko. Scully westchnęła ciężko.

- Powiedziałam także, że chciałabym usłyszeć twoją wersję tego, co się wydarzyło – odwróciła wzrok.

- Okej. Chcesz pogadać teraz, czy mam przyjechać później? – próbowałem zachować obojętny, profesjonalny ton. Jakbyśmy rozmawiali o kolejnej sprawie, nie o tym, jak o mały włos nie umarła, po tym, jak nieomal się nie pocałowaliśmy.

- Teraz. Chodź, zrobię ci herbaty – uśmiechnęła się zapraszająco, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nie pamiętała. Byłem tego pewien.

Postawiła przede mną parujący kubek i uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. Usiadła obok mnie na sofie i westchnęła lekko.

- Co? – zapytałem, zerkając na nią. Nie popatrzyła na mnie.

- Nie wiem, czy chcę o tym wszystkim rozmawiać... – powiedziała, wzruszając lekko ramionami – Ale muszę, więc w sumie... – urwała i podciągnęła kolana pod brodę. Westchnąłem.

- Od którego miejsca mam zacząć? – zapytałem, czując jak serce podchodzi mi do gardła. Scully musiała wyczułć w moim głosie panikę, bo spojrzała na mnie, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Znów masz ten wyraz twarzy... – parsknęła. Przez chwilę nie rozumiałem o co jej chodzi. Nagle przypomniałem sobie naszą rozmowę z Dallas i wyszczerzyłem się bezwiednie.

- Punkt dla ciebie, Scully – powiedziałem cicho, odwracając wzrok i poważniejąc. Gdyby nie ona, wyleciałbym w powietrze razem z agentem Michaud. Kto teraz będzie mnie ratował?

- Więc...? – patrzyła na mnie z uniesioną brwią.

- Co?

- Skąd ta panika?

Otworzyłem usta i po chwili je zamknąłem. Co ja jej miałem powiedzieć? Pokręciłem bezradnie głową, odwracając wzrok.

- Mulder? – nie dawała za wygraną. Wpatrywała się we mnie z uporem, aż znów popatrzyłem jej w oczy. Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc moją minę. Szczerze mówiąc, byłem bliski rozpłakania się. Przełknąłem ślinę i wziąłem głęboki oddech, postanawiając, że zachowam twarz i na pewno się przed nią nie rozkleję.

- Więc kiedy użądliła cię ta pszczoła i zaczęłaś się czuć źle... – zacząłem łamiącym się głosem, ale przerwała mi, łapiąc mnie za rękę. Spojrzałem na nią, uśmiechała się łagodnie, ze zrozumieniem.

- Mulder... – szepnęła, najwyraźniej szukająć słów – Mulder...

Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Zupełnie. Tak bardzo chciałem ją zatrzymać przy sobie, powiedzieć jej znów, że nie potrafię bez niej babrać się w tym wszystkim, że nie chcę zostać sam, a jednocześnie wiedziałem, że muszę w końcu pozwolić jej żyć własnym życiem, że jeśli przez moją krucjatę znów stanie na krawędzi śmierci, to ja więcej tego nie zniosę. Nie chciałem patrzeć, jak umiera z mojego powodu. Nie mogłem jej na to pozwolić. Więc milczałem, ze ściśniętym gardłem i zbierającymi się w kącikach oczu łzami.

- Hej... – szepnęła, dotykając dłonią mojego policzka – Jestem tu, cała i zdrowa, i nigdzie się nie wybieram – oparła czoło o moje. Łzy pociekły mi po policzkach, zagryzłem wargę, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem – Co się dzieje?

Nie mogłem wydusić z siebie słowa. Poczułem, jak obejmuje mnie ramionami i przyciąga do siebie. Nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje. Płakałem wtulony w nią jak dziecko, rozpaczliwie bojąc się, że zaraz zniknie.

Nie wiem ile czasu tak siedzieliśmy, ale gdy w końcu podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem w jej twarz, byłem bliski kolejnej próby pocałowania jej. Patrzyła na mnie w taki sposób, że topniały we mnie najgłębsze pokłady zgorzkniałego drania, którym byłem przez tyle lat.

- Mulder... Naprawdę myślałeś, że pozwolę, by nas rozdzielono? – szepnęła, uśmiechając się w odpowiedzi na mój zaskoczony wyraz twarzy – Przecież wiem, że temu tak spanikowałeś...

- Scully, ja... – chciałem się jakoś wytłumaczyć, ale uciszyła mnie kręcąc głową.

- Nie pozwolę, by nas rozdzielono... – szepnęła, znów opierając głowę o moje czoło – Nawet jeśli ma to oznaczać dla mnie odejście z FBI, nie pozwolę, by wysłali mnie do jakiejś dziury... bez ciebie...

Zaśmiałem się nieco histerycznie, obejmując ją i przyciągając do siebie. Parsknęła śmiechem i odwzajemniła uścisk.

- Naprawdę, czasem jesteś niesamowitym głupkiem, Mulder... – mruknęła mi w tors – Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak pójdę za tobą, gdziekolwiek cię poniesie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale tak już jest... – poprawiła chwyt i przycisnęła się do mnie mocniej. Milczałem, czując się tak idiotycznie szczęśliwy, jakbym wygrał na loterii. Pomyślałem sobie, od razu odrzucając opcję nakazania jej ucieczki ode mnie, że jeśli zostanie przy moim boku, to zadbam by nic się jej nie stało. Zignorowałem fakt, że obiecywałem to sobie dziesiątki razy i zawsze kończyło się tak samo – moją bezsilnością. Skoro chciała ze mną zostać, to przecież nie będę jej od siebie odpychał, myślałem. Tylko cichutki głos gdzieś bardzo głęboko we mnie powtarzał jak mantrę: egoista, pieprzony egoista.


	4. Three Words

Fika tego "popełniłam" dziś, po wczorajszym całodziennym maratonie 8 sezonu. Nie sądziłam nigdy, że to powiem, ale polubiłam Doggetta naprawdę mocno. No i Mulder tak mnie drażni, że mam ochotę mu osobiście przywalić w pysk. Within/Without/This is not happening/DeadAlive/Three Words - och, jak ja go w tych odcinkach nienawidzę! ;P

Po "Three Words" musiało się coś stać. Może coś takiego, jak proponuję w tym małym opowiadanku. Tak mnie naszło. Scena rozgrywa się zaraz po ucieczce Muldera i Doggetta z tej pięknej białej sali ze starymi komputerami ;)

Zwykle nie wrzucam napisanych przed chwilą fików, ale ten... niech tak zostanie, nawet jeśli znajdziecie jakieś zgrzyty. Był pisany pod wpływem uczuć i o uczuciach, bardzo silnych, mówi. Jeśli więc coś nie gra - to jest to efekt wzburzenia .

Opowiadanie to dedykuję Lindsay, która stworzyła "Powroty" (polecam: http : / / kb1985 . cal . pl / xforum / viewtopic. php?t=2760 ) Jeśli coś w tym moim fiku brzmi, jakby było zerżnięte, to zapewne jest - choć podświadomie. Ale to dlatego, że czytałam "Powroty" tyle razy, że niemal za kanon je uznaję. Lin - kocham Cię!

Ostrzeżenie: pada jedno brzydkie słowo ;)

* * *

Sculy aż podskoczyła, gdy drzwi jej samochodu otworzyły się nagle i do środka wpadli Mulder i Doggett.

- Gazu, Scully, wiejemy! – krzyknął Mulder, zatrzaskując przednie drzwi pasażera. Nie czekała na wyjaśnienia, wrzuciła bieg i ruszyła z piskiem opon.

- Co ze Strzelcami? – zapytał po chwili, oglądając się nerwowo na wszystkie strony, starając się zignorować siedzącego na tylnej kanapie Doggetta.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała Scully – Zerwałam z nim połączenie chwilę po tym, jak powiedzieli, że jesteście bezpieczni... Mam nadzieję, że zdążyli.

Mulder nie odpowiedział. Zacisnął zęby, wpatrując się w ciemność za oknem. Scully rownież milczała, a napotkawszy spojrzenie Doggetta w lusterku wstecznym, poczuła ochotę by się rozpłakać. Jakie to wszystko było skomplikowane. Tłumaczyła sobie zachowanie Muldera traumą, ale nie potrafiła zrozumieć skąd w nim tyle złości i agresji. Sprawiał wrażenie zazdrosnego o wszystko – od biurka agenta Doggetta w ich biurze, aż po fakt, że żyła. Próbowała z nim rozmawiać, ale zbywał ją jakimiś banałami, dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie mają o czym rozmawiać. Zachowywał się podobnie, jak wtedy, gdy wyjechała z Palaczem bez jego wiedzy. Wtedy jednak jej jakoś darował, ale teraz... Wyglądało to dużo gorzej.

Myślała, że gdy go odzyska, wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Ale nic nie było „jak dawniej" – jej ciąża, tak upragniona i oczekiwana, jej prywatny cud – nagle stała się niemalże dowodem winy. Widziała spojrzenie Muldera, gdy Strzelcy zażartowali w jej mieszkaniu na temat ojcostwa dziecka. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby naprawdę myślał, że... to nie jest jego dziecko. Jego mina była tak absurdalna, że nie wzięła jej na poważnie. Później jednak zaczęła się zastanawiać. Może on naprawdę myślał, że nosi w sobie dziecko kogoś innego?

Obecność Doggetta, która stała się dla niej czymś niemal oczywistym, była niczym mur między nią, a Mulderem. Tak, jakby sądził, że byłaby w stanie zapomnieć o nim, że mogłaby innego mężczyznę uczynić kimś tak bliskim. Że nazywając Doggetta „partnerem", miała na myśli to samo, co nazywając „partnerem" jego.

- Agencie Doggett? – odezwała się. John spojrzał na nią w lusterku – Gdzie twój samochód?

- Został tam – odpowiedział – Wrócę po niego jak się trochę uspokoi, mam nadzieję, że go nie znajdą... – wzruszył ramionami – Jak możesz, podrzuć mnie gdzieś, gdzie będę mógł złapać taksówkę.

Kiwnęła głową, nie mówiąc nic więcej. Zauważyła, że każdą jej rozmowę z Doggettem Mulder traktował jak zdradę. Nie wiedziała, czy bardziej ją to rani, czy drażni. Zachowanie Muldera ciążyło jej z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej. Postanowiła w myślach, że porozmawia z nim, gdy tylko znajdą się w bezpiecznym miejscu.

W tym momencie zadzwoniła jego komórka. Odebrał i po chwili rzucił do słuchawki:

- OK, dobrze, że zdążyliście – I przerwał połączenie. Scully pochwyciła zaskoczone spojrzenie Doggetta. No tak, nie znał Muldera. Muldera, który nie używa słowa „pa", a rozmowy telefoniczne kończy ich zerwaniem. Muldera, który nie bąknął Strzelcom głupiego: „dzięki". Jakież to w jego stylu...

- Agentko Scully, zatrzymaj się tutaj – Doggett zdawał się nie wytrzymywać panującej w samochodzie atmosfery. Posłusznie zaparkowała przy krawężniku. Agent zawahał się przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się, czy coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował, otworzył drzwi i jedną nogą był już na chodniku, gdy Scully odwróciła się w fotelu i spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho po chwili.

- Niepotrzebnie – odparł John i wysiadł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Patrzyła jak odchodzi, z rękoma w kieszeniach kurtki, walcząc z przemożną chęcią uderzenia Muldera w twarz. Gdzie podział się jej przyjaciel, mężczyzna, którego kochała? Siedzący obok, wyraźnie wściekły i obrażony na cały świat facet nie był jej Mulderem.

Westchnęła i już miała ruszyć, gdy się odezwał, patrząc w okno.

- Za co mu podziękowałaś? – warknął. Spojrzała na niego, nie wiedząc, czy nawrzeszczeć na niego, czy go zignorować.

- Nie potrafisz nawet na mnie spojrzeć? – odezwała się w końcu, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy. Niechętnie odwrócił głowę – Co się z tobą dzieje, Mulder?

- Ze mną? – zmrużył oczy – Co się z tobą dzieje? Ze wszystkimi? Czy nikt nie zauważył, że ten cały Doggett śmierdzi z daleka?Piesek Kersha i grom wie kogo jeszcze. Dopiął swego uniemożliwiając mi zdobycie tych danych.

- Mulder! – krzyknęła, patrząc na niego ostrzegawczo – Do ciężkiej cholery, opanuj się w końcu! Jakie ty masz prawo wypowiadać się na temat człowieka, którego w ogóle nie znasz? Co on ci takiego zrobił? Poza tym, że cię odnalazł? – była wściekła, jak jeszcze nigdy nie była wściekła na niego.

Mulder patrzył na nią, wyraźnie zastanawiając się, czy wypowiedzieć na głos słowa, które już uformowały mu się w głowie.

- Powiedz!

- Zajął moje miejsce... – nagle jego głos stał się spokojny, niemal smutny. Patrzyła na niego, zdezorientowana.

- Postradałeś zmysły, Mulder... – odpowiedziała w końcu, kręcąc głową – Nawet nie wiem, co ja mam ci na to odpowiedzieć... – otwierał już usta, ale uciszyła go ruchem ręki – Nie przerywaj mi. Mam tego dość. Co ty sobie właściwie myślisz? Że niby co powinnam zrobić? Człowieku, dzień po twoim zniknięciu dowiedziałam się, że jestem w ciąży. Stąd te zawroty głowy i mdłości były. Miałeś wrócić, a zostawiłeś mnie samą! Samą, noszącą twoje dziecko! – uniosła głos, czując, że łzy napływają jej do oczu.

Mulder wpatrywał się w nią osłupiały. Prychnęła wściekle.

- Naprawdę myślałeś, że cię zdradziłam! – w jej głosie złość mieszała się z pogardą – Mulder, jesteś skończonym draniem! Kurwa, nie wierzę! Siedem lat razem i po tym wszystkim co razem przeszliśmy, po tym wszystkim co dla ciebie poświęciłam, ty uważasz, że mogłabym cię zdradzić? Czy ty jesteś normalny, Mulder? Zawsze byłeś skończonym egoistą, ale teraz to już przeszedłeś samego siebie. Według ciebie co powinnam zrobić? Zabić się z rozpaczy? Zrobiłabym to bez wahania, gdybym nie nosiła w sobie twojego dziecka! Mulder, stałam nad twoim grobem, ubierałam twoje martwe ciało i wkładałam je do trumny, wiedząc że nasze dziecko nigdy cię nie pozna, że ja już nigdy nie usłyszę twojego głosu, że nie uśmiechniesz się do mnie... – głos jej się zaczął łamać, ale wzięła kilka oddechów i potrząsnęła głową, odpędzając wzruszenie. Po kilku sekundach znów była opanowna – Gdy zniknąłeś Kersh został nowym dyrektorem i mianował agenta Doggetta szefem ekipy poszukiwaczej. Moja pierwsza rozmowa z nim skończyła się na tym, że chlusnęłam mu w twarz kubkiem wody. Gdyby nie to, że miałam akurat w dłoni kubek, pewnie bym go spoliczkowała. A potem wiesz co? Potem się okazało, że nie powiedziałeś mi, że umierasz! Doggett odkrył twój nagrobek! Wiesz, jak ja się poczułam? Ciągle mi mówił: „a może go wcale nie znałaś?". Tak się właśnie czułam! Jakbyś mnie całe życie oszukiwał, jakbyś nigdy mi nie zaufał. „Tylko tobie ufam", mówiłeś! Ale o śmiertelnej chorobie, która cię zabijała nie raczyłeś powiedzieć? I nie wyskakuj mi z tekstem, że to dla mojego dobra! Mam gdzieś takie dobro, jeśli człowiek, któremu ufam bezgranicznie,nie potrafi być wobec mnie szczery! – w oczach znów miała łzy. Mulder patrzył na nią w szoku, nawet nie próbując jej przerywać – Mało nie zabił mnie Łowca Nagród, o mały włos byśmy się ze Skinnerem pozabijali... Gibson Praise o mały włos nie skończył tak, jak ty... – zacisnęła zęby – A potem Kersh przydzielił Doggetta do Archiwum X. Nie chciałam go tam. Chciałam ciebie i tylko ciebie. Ale Doggett wcale nie chciał zająć twojego miejsca, chciał cię tylko odnaleźć. Uratował mi życie, choć próbowałam go trzymać na dystans – o mało nie przypłacając tego życiem swoim i naszego dziecka... Doggett jest tak skrajnie inny od ciebie, że każda chwila z nim spędzona przypominała mi o tobie, o tym, jak bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Starałam się być taka jak ty, mieć otwarty umysł, patrzeć na świat tak, jak ty... Ale mi to nie wychodziło, bo nie jestem tobą i bez ciebie... bez ciebie to nie to samo... – odwróciła wzrok, przyglądając się przejeżdżającym samochodom. Mulder poruszył się na swoim fotelu, ale nie odezwał. Nie miała ochoty na niego patrzeć – Śniłeś mi się. Jak cię torturują na statku. Modliłam się codziennie, byś to przetrwał, bym zdołała cię odnaleźć. Gdy zaczęli powracać ludzie uprowadzeni razem z tobą, nie wiedziałam, co mam ze sobą począć. Theresę Hoese znaleziono półżywą. Tego chłopaka, Gary'ego – martwego... Bałam się, że ciebie też znajdę poranionego i martwego... I obawy te się spełniły... Mulder... nie możesz tego zrozumieć. Jak się czułam. Jakim ciosem to dla mnie było. Jak bardzo... chciałam umrzeć, wiedząc że ciebie już nie ma. Gdyby nie... gdyby nie dziecko, które jest we mnie, już by mnie nie było. Jeśli ktoś zadałby sobie wtedy trud, by spróbować cię uratować, gdyby się to nawet udało, to ja bym tego nie zobaczyła. Ucieszyłoby cię to? Chciałbyś tak żyć? Żałując, że żyjesz, tak jak ja żałowałam przez te miesiące, gdy cię nie było? – umilkła. Kątem oka zauważyła, jak Mulder chowa twarz w dłonie – Wiem, Mulder, że ci ciężko, że jesteś zagubiony. Ale musisz zrozumieć, że tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło. Nikt nie zajął twojego miejsca, bo nikt nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. Nikt nawet nie próbował. Musisz zrozumieć, że koszmaru, jaki przeżyłam przez te pół roku, nie jestem w stanie opisać, podobnie jak radości, że dano mi... nam... drugą szasnę. Musisz zrozumieć, jak bardzo mnie boli to wszystko, te twoje tajemnice, fakt że wciąż mi nie ufasz, że mnie podejrzewasz o zdradę, że wcale mi na tobie nie zależy. Może to moja wina... Może powinnam ci powiedzieć wcześniej, może wtedy, gdy... gdy ty powiedziałeś to mi. Że cię kocham, Mulder. Kocham jak nikogo innego na świecie, bardziej niż jestem w stanie to wypowiedzieć, czy wyrazić...

Rozpłakała się. Jej ciałem wstrząsnęło kilka dreszczy, a po chwili z ust wyrwał się szloch. Poczuła, jak Mulder kładzie jej dłoń na ramieniu. Tak bardzo tęskniła za jego dotkiem.

- Scully... – wykrztusił z siebie z trudem – Jezu, Scully...

Ręce mu się trzęsły, gdy próbował odpiąć swój pas. W końcu uwolnił się od niego i odwrócił do niej całym ciałem. Złapał ją za rękę i zamknął jej dłoń w swoich dłoniach, wcześniej całując jej wnętrze. Scully wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na niego spod spuchnietych powiek, mrugając kilka razy, by pozbyć się łez.

- Scully, ja... ja jestem kretynem – patrzył jej w oczy – Nie zasłużyłem na to, by żyć, nie zasłużyłem na ciebie, ani na to dziecko... – przełknął ślinę – Ale proszę, daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę... Nigdy nie będę taki, na jakiego zasługujesz, ale... postaram się. Jestem egoistą, zawsze byłem... Ale... spróbuję się zmienić. Tylko proszę, pozwól mi spróbować... – łzy płynęły mu po policzkach i wyglądał tak żałośnie, że nie potrafiła zrobić nic innego, jak wziąć jego twarz w swoje dłonie, wytrzeć kciukami jego mokre policzki i przycisnąć usta do jego czoła. Zaśmiał się z ulgą, choć nieco histerycznie, przez łzy. Uśmiechnęła się, opierając swoje czoło na jego, w tym znajomym, tak bardzo intymnym dla nich geście.

- Jesteś mistrzem w zyskiwaniu drugich szans... – mruknęła, wiedząc, że znów wszystko jest w porządku, że jej Mulder powrócił.


	5. WithinWithout

**N/A** Kolejna odsłona moich serialowych łatek. Taka króciutka. Już przy poprzednim fiku wspomniałam, że niecierpię Muldera w początkowych odcinkach 8 sezonu. _Within/Without_ nie są wyjątkiem. Nie wiem jak Scully to wszystko zniosła. Chyba po prostu nie dotarło to do niej wystarczająco szybko, by ją złamać.

Nie wiem też jak "wyszła mi" Maggie Scully.

To chyba nie wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia przy okazji tych odcinków, ale że chwilowo zmieniłam fandom (na JAG i zestaw Harm/Mac), to dalszy ciąg w nieokreślonej bliżej przyszłości.

Rozdzialik pozwolę sobie zadedykować Wodolance. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba :)

R&R mile widziane ;)

* * *

Patrzyła na wyryte w kamieniu jego imię i nazwisko zastanawiając się, gdzie popełniła błąd. Co takiego się wydarzyło, czego nie dopilnowała, w czym zawiodła. Dlaczego po tych 7 latach obcy człowiek nie tylko śmie twierdzić, że nie znała Muldera, ale wygląda na to, że ma rację.

Znała Muldera. Jak nikt inny go nie znał. Nie wypowiedziała tego nigdy głośno, ale czuła, jakby łączyła ich jakaś telepatyczna więź. Potrafiła nie tylko rozpoznać jego kroki – wiedziała, że się zbliża na chwilę, zanim je usłyszała. Wiedziała, kiedy rozlegający się dzwonek telefonu oznaczał, że za chwilę usłyszy jego głos. Rozumieli się bez słów, działając jak jeden organizm. Znała go na pamięć, każdy detal jego twarzy i ciała. Myślała, że wie o nim wszystko.

Słowa Doggetta bolały ją, jakby ktoś rozrywał jej serce na kawałki. Zupełnie, jakby wyryto je w jej wnętrzu tak samo, jak te kilka liter na kamiennej płycie.

Czy to możliwe, aby Mulder – jej Mulder – tak bardzo ją okłamał? Co przed nią ukrywał? A może – co chciał jej przez to powiedzieć? Może był pewnien, że gdy się o tym dowie, będzie umiała to poprawnie odczytać. Że zrozumie coś więcej, niż Doggett.

Ale nie rozumiała. Obiecał jej, że wróci, że nic mu nie będzie. Nie chciała, by wracał do Bellfleur, miała złe przeczucia. Nie chciała się z nim rozstawać, nie teraz, gdy przekroczyli barierę, po której ślizgali się od tak długiego czasu.

Tym bardziej czuła się zraniona. Tej jednej, jedynej nocy, przekonany, że śpi, wyszeptał jej niemal niesłyszalnie, że ją kocha. Nic więcej. Żadnych obietnic, żadnych płomiennych zapewnień. Z twarzą zanurzoną w jej włosach szepnął te dwa słowa jakby wstydliwie. Ale dla niej to wystarczyło. Dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Nic mu nie odpowiedziała – przecież wiedział.

Może powinna coś wtedy powiedzieć? Może nie wiedział. Może dlatego nie mówił jej ani o swoich wyprawach do Raleigh, ani o tym, że sam sobie wyznaczył datę śmierci? 

* * *

- Dana, co się dzieje? – Maggie patrzyła na córkę z niepokojem. Wiadomość, którą znalazła na swojej automatycznej sekretarce szczerze ją przestraszyła.

Scully postawiła dwa kubki herbaty na stole i usiadła naprzeciwko matki, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

- Dana?

- Mamo, muszę ci coś powiedzieć...

- Więc powiedz! – Maggie uniosła lekko głos, czując, że traci cierpliwość.

- Mamo... – Scully zawahała się i przełknęła ślinę – Jestem w ciąży.

- Córeczko! To wspaniale! – wykrzyknęła, zrywając się od stołu i biegnąc niemal, by uściskać córkę. W oczach Scully zalśniły łzy, gdy odwzajemniała uścisk matki – Tak się cieszę! Tyle czasu na to czekałaś, Dana! – matka w końcu wypuściła ją z ramion i wyglądała jakby miała się rozpłakać ze szczęścia – Co na to wszystko Fox? Powiedziałaś mu już?

Dana uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie w duchu. Nie powiedziała matce ani o próbie _in vitro_, ani o tym, że spróbowali z Mulderem „tradycyjnej metody". I za pierwszym razem trafili... Najwyraźniej jednak fakt, iż tylko Mulder mógłby zostać ojcem jej dziecka, był tak oczywisty, że nie było potrzeby o tym mówić.

- To jest ta gorsza wiadomość... – wykrztusiła wreszcie z siebie Scully. Matka zamarła, z niedowierzaniem na twarzy.

- Czy on... Nie cieszy się? – Maggie ściszyła głos, jakby bojąc się wypowiedzieć te słowa głośno – Nie wierzę, Fox nie mógłby...

- Nie o to chodzi, mamo – przerwała jej, czując, że za chwilę wybuchnie płaczem.

- A o co? Dana? – podeszła do niej i położyła jej ręce na ramionach.

- Mulder... – przełknęła ślinę – On... zaginął...

- Jak to?

- Zniknął, gdy z dyrektorem Skinnerem badali pewną sprawę w Oregonie... – łzy płynęły jej po policzkach – Nie wiem gdzie on jest, nie daje znaku życia, a przydzielony przez FBI agent mający go odszukać, wyciąga co rusz jakieś fakty, o których nie miałam pojęcia, jak ten, że Mulder był ciężko chory, że... umierał... widziałam nagrobek, który sam sobie zamówił. Nic mi o tym nie powiedział, ja nie miałam pojęcia... – wyrzucała z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego – Może Doggett ma rację, może faktycznie wcale go nie znałam... – załkała, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

- Córeczko... – dłuższą chwilę zajęło Margaret zebranie myśli – Nie do końca rozumiem to wszystko, ale wiem jedno – Fox cię kocha. I ty kochasz jego. Jeśli ci o czymś nie powiedział, to zapewne miał ku temu ważne powody. Widziałam wiele razy jak na siebie patrzycie... Nie możesz powiedzieć, że go nie znasz, bo wyglądacie razem, jakbyście nie widzieli świata poza sobą, jakbyście mieli jeden umysł...

Dana zapłakała głośno, tuląc się do matki.

- Znajdziesz go, kochanie... – dodała – Musisz go odnaleźć dla siebie i waszego dziecka...


	6. Amor Fati

N/A Bardzo długo wahałam się nad publikacją tej łatki – niemal rok. Nie wiem, czasem bardzo mi się podoba, czasem mniej. Tak jednak zinterpetowałam wydarzenia w „Amor Fati", mając w pamięci słynną scenę w drzwiach mieszkania Muldera. Z jednej strony wydawać by się mogło, że tamte wyznania są pierwszymi tego typu, a przynajmniej takiej wagi (choć „jedna na 5 miliardów ludzi" już dwa lata wcześniej miała miejsce), a z drugiej – skoro podczas tego tygodnia Scully opowiedziała mu wszystko, łącznie z modlitwą z Albertem Hosteen'em, to nie wierzę, że nie porozmawiali także o tym, co musiał usłyszeć Mulder pod koniec „The Sixth Extinction"... Oczywiście na ich, zniedołężniały sposób.

* * *

Nie słyszał nic. Żadnej kakofonii wewnątrz umysłu. Żadnego błagania o pomoc, złowieszczych szeptów, a nawet delikatnych, pełnych czułości kobiecych wyznań. Cisza.

Czaszka pulsowała mu tępym bólem, ale był to ból fizyczny, znany – normalny. Otworzył oczy i lekko się zdziwił, gdy powieki go usłuchały. Zamrugał kilka razy, by odzyskać ostrość wzroku. Znów szpitalna sala. Dotarło do niego miarowe pikanie kardiomonitora. Poruszył nieznacznie głową. Panował nad swoim ciałem. Spróbował się więc rozejrzeć. I wtedy ją zobaczył.

Burza rudych włosów spoczywała tuż obok jego poduszki. Skulona na krześle, nienaturalnie zgarbiona i śpiąca bezgłośnie – Scully. Jej drobna dłoń spoczywała tuż obok jego ramienia, musiała się z niego zsunąć, gdy zasnęła.

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na nią bezmyślnie, chłonąc wzrokiem każdy szczegół jej twarzy, na wpół ukrytej pod włosami. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy poruszyła się nieznacznie, ale nie obudziła się. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc i zaczął wspominać.

Pamiętał swoje przebudzenie na tym absurdalnym podświetlonym stole. Nie potrafił powiedzieć ile czasu minęło, ani co się z nim działo. W głowie kołatały mu się obrazy z życia, którego nigdy nie doświadczył, życia które nie było jego. Z trudem przychodziło mu słuchanie Scully, która ubierała go pośpiesznie w znalezione gdzieś ubrania. Jej roztrzęsiony z początku głos nabierał coraz większej pewności siebie – jak zawsze, gdy musiała działać. Niepewny swoich nóg spróbował wstać i zdziwił się, że nie jest tak źle, jak podejrzewał. Scully objęła go ramieniem w pasie i zaczęła prowadzić do wyjścia. Jakimś cudem przez nikogo nie niepokojeni wydostali się na podziemny parking, nie zamieniwszy ze sobą żadnego słowa. Nie protestował, gdy zawiozła go do szpitala, ani gdy natychmiast położono go na oddział. Próbował zebrać w całość wszystkie elementy układanki, choć zawartość jego głowy przypominała dziesiątki wymieszanych ze sobą zestawów puzzli.

Słyszał przecież setki, może tysiące głosów. Podobny do syku węża – Spendera seniora. Pełen lęku o karierę i sprzecznych uczuć, przez które przebijała jednak chęć pomocy, należący do Skinnera, troskliwy głos matki, pełen patetycznych uniesień, choć egoistyczny – Diany i ten cichy, ale silny i niezłomny, przepełniony dobrze skrywaną miłością, błagalny głos Scully. Jakby kierowany w jego kierunku strumień świadomości, nieustanny dialog, który z nim prowadziła w swoim umyśle, nawet będąc na drugim końcu świata. Słyszał również to, czego nie precyzowała w swoich myślach, co podsuwała jej podświadomość. I uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie tego, co usłyszał. Choć równie mocno przerażał go ogrom uczucia, jakim go darzyła.

Kochał ją. Jak nikogo innego na świecie. Ale nie był pewny, czy potrafił jej to okazać, czy umiał być taki, na jakiego zasługiwała.

Bardziej wyczuł, niż usłyszał, że się budzi. Znów wstrzymał oddech. Scully podniosła głowę i potrząsnęła nią lekko, odganiając senność. Potem spojrzała na niego i zamarła, napotkawszy jego spojrzenie. Próbował się uśmiechnąć, pokazać jej, że wszystko jest dobrze, ale ledwo drgnęły mu kąciki ust.

- Mulder? – szepnęła. Niepewność na jej twarzy powoli przechodziła w radość. Zdołał się w końcu uśmiechnąć. Nie miał tylko pomysłu, na to, by jej odpowiedzieć cokolwiek, więc milczał – O Boże, Mulder... – ulga w jej głosie była tak wielka, że aż go zaskoczyła.

Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, przytuliła się do niego, kładąc mi głowę na piersi. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, jak zareagować, ale potem zdał się na instynkt i objął ją, przyciągając do siebie. Zadrżała i kilka sekund później usłyszał jej cichy szloch. Łzy zaczęły moczyć jego szpitalną koszulę. Głaskał ją po plecach i głowie, szukając słów, by ją jakoś uspokoić, ale sam miał zaciśnięte ze wzruszenia gardło i łzy w oczach.

Po kilku minutach zaczęła się uspokajać. Gdy podniosła głowę, uśmiechała się do niego promiennie, czule. Nie wycierała łez, nie ukrywała ich przed nim. Po prostu patrzyła mu w oczy.

- Scully... – odezwał się w końcu. Jego głos był jeszcze zachrypnięty i mówienie przychodziło mu z pewnym trudem, ale musiał ją jakoś zapewnić, że wszystko jest dobrze, że wrócił do niej – Ja... Jestem, już jestem...

Poruszyła ustami, jakby chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale tylko potrząsnęła głową, próbując opanować nową falę łez, która napłynęła jej do oczu. Uniósł dłoń i wytarł kciukiem jej policzki.

- Nie płacz – szepnął – Nie płacz, Scully. Jestem tutaj.

Ponownie położyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, tuż nad jego sercem. Objął ją ramionami w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej, chowając nos w jej włosy i wdychając ich zapach.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jeszcze kilkanaście godzin temu nie sądziła, że jest dla niego ratunek. Widziała jak jego ciało pada pod brzemieniem umysłu pracującego na nieznanych dotąd obrotach. Widziała jego powolną śmierć i czuła swoją bezsilność.

Wyprowadzając go z budynku Departamentu Obrony nie pozwoliła sobie na zbędne myśli. Nawet nie zapytała go, jak się czuje. Niemal wywlekła go stamtąd siłą, choć nie protestował, zajęty swoimi myślami, a może zwyczajnie nie będący w stanie zareagować. Nie dopuszczała do siebie żadnych uczuć. Działała. Wiedziała, że mają mało czasu, że – ktokolwiek im pomógł – nie zlikwidował z pewnością wszystkich przeciwności. Dopiero, gdy był bezpieczny, gdy upewniła się, że nic im nie grozi, a on zasnął obok niej, pozwoliła sobie na łzy ulgi.

A teraz był tutaj, trzymał ją w ramionach i szeptał do ucha jakieś mało składne słowa pociechy. Dostała kolejną szansę, by mu wreszcie powiedzieć, że nie umie bez niego żyć. Że nie chce bez niego żyć.

Po napaści w jego biurze Skinnerowi rozwiązał się język i powiedział jej, że Mulder zyskał jakieś nadprzyrodzone zdolności, że słyszy myśli ludzi, przewiduje ich zachowania. Jej racjonalny umysł nie chciał w to uwierzyć, ale po tym, co widziała w Afryce, nie była już tak nieskazitelnie sceptyczną agentką Scully. Słysząc miarowe bicie serca jej partnera, czując jego palce w swoich włosach, nie była pewna niczego, poza faktem, że mogłaby tak trwać całą wieczność.

Było jeszcze jedno. Jeśli Mulder faktycznie czytał w jej myślach, to... już wiedział. Wiedział wszystko. I nie była pewna, czy cieszy ją to, czy przeraża. Co, jeśli nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć? Jeśli tego nie chce?

- Mulder... – mruknęła, nie odrywając głowy od jego ciała.

- Mhym? – nie przerwał pieszczot, sprawiając wrażenie zamyślonego.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Dobrze, Scully. Nic mi nie jest... – uśmiechnął się.

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Wiesz, że miałeś operację mózgu? – uniosła brew, zaciekawiona.

Pomacał dłonią głowę i skrzywił się lekko.

- To wyjaśnia, dlaczego tak mnie boli łeb – mrugnął do niej, bezskutecznie próbując ją uspokoić.

- Mulder! Boli cię? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś? – jej dłonie momentalnie zaczęły badać opatrunek.

- Scully... – przerwał jej, rozbawiony, zamykając jej dłonie w swoich – Skoro rozpłatali mi czaszkę, to chyba ma prawo boleć, prawda? Wszystko jest w porządku, naprawdę. Nie słyszę żadnych głosów, nie mam wizji, panuję nad swoim ciałem... – uśmiechnął się lekko. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy.

- Mulder... – odezwała się łagodnie – Czy ty... naprawdę? – szukała słów, by zapytać go o to, czego się najbardziej obawiała.

- Czy słyszałem myśli ludzi? – uśmiechnął się charakterystycznie. Przycisnął jej dłonie do miejsca, gdzie wcześniej spoczywała jej głowa – Tak. Na to wygląda.

- Czy...? – urwała, czując jak oblewa się rumieńcem. Odwróciła wzrok.

Nie musiał czytać w jej myślach, żeby wiedzieć o co pyta.

- Tak.

Westchnęła. Próbowała zabrać dłonie i odsunąć się od niego, ale zareagował szybciej, jakby przeczuwając jej zamiar, przytrzymując ją za nadgarstki. Zmusiła się, by na niego spojrzeć. W jego oczach nie dojrzała niczego, poza czułością. Serce biło w jej klatce piersiowej jak szalone.

- Scully, ja... – przełknął ślinę – To były tylko myśli, a wiem jak to z myślami jest... – uśmiech przemknął mu po twarzy – Nic się nie stało i jeśli chcesz, to zapomnę o tym wszystkim.

- Nie, Mulder... – pokręciła głową – Nie zapominaj – szepnęła tak cicho, że ledwo ją usłyszał – Nigdy nie zapominaj...

Tylko kiwnął głową. Wiedział, że powinien coś powiedzieć, że należy jej się szczerość również z jego strony, ale nie umiał z siebie tego wydusić. Więc po prostu uśmiechnął się do niej, nieco niepewnie. Widział jej pytającą minę, jej prośbę w spojrzeniu, ale nie zebrał w sobie dość odwagi. Dotknął jej dłoni i rozłożył zapraszająco ramiona, nie patrząc na nią. Westchnęła, ale przyjęła zaproszenie. Objął ją.

- Chciałbym... – głos mu się łamał – Żebyś też mogła usłyszeć moje myśli...

Nic nie odpowiedziała, zaciskając zęby, rozpaczliwie próbując powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia płaczem.

Żadne z nich się nie odezwało.


End file.
